Cartoon All-Stars Unite
Cartoon All-Stars Unite is the new movie. Summary Cartoon All-Stars Unite is a crossover with characters from The Mask Animated Series, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, DC Super Hero Girls and Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015). When their worlds are in danger it's up to Twilight Sparkle, The Mask, Bumblebee and Supergirl to stop the Syndicate of Evil and save their worlds. Plot One morning, when Twilight Sparkle goes out of her castle, he sees that Queen Chrysalis has taken over Equestria and used multiple tank-like vaccums to suck all the town's civilians. She sees Milo the dog coming out through a portal and receives a message from Stanley Ipkiss aka The Mask. She follows Milo through the portal to Stanley's apartment and meets Stanley Ipkiss aka The Mask, Dan Kuso and Drago, and Supergirl. The Mask tells his interdimensional guests about his new invention, The Universe Portal Machine. As he says, it allows people to travel to other worlds. But Dr Pretorius has been spying on him, stole his idea and created his own Portal Machine. With it, he brought Queen Chrysalis, Steeljaw, and Eclipso to his dimension. They formed a Syndicate and proceed to steal energy from all the worlds. Since our heroes don't know where Pretorius' lair is, they start with saving all of their worlds first. They go to Cybertron first and find Steeljaw. Steeljaw reveals that he uses the portal at Cybertron to steal the Energon from the planet. Steeljaw has also captured Bumblebee's team. Then, he sends the heroes to Kaon. The Cartoon Veterans survive in Decepticon Island, and defeat Glowstrike. They break out of the Island through a portal and end up in the Autobots' base Iacon. They see many Autobots possessed by the Decepticons, but manage to push them out. The Cartoon Veterans go to the Cybertron portal, which is a shortcut to Steeljaw's castle. When they go in, The Mask realizes that there are generators that help Steeljaw keep the portal open. They find the generators, and destroy them, shutting off the portal. When they find Steeljaw, the Cartoon Veterans defeat them and save Team Bee without them noticing the Cartoon Veterans. They also find out that the Syndicate is building something. Next, our heroes go to Equestria to fight Queen Chrysalis. They meet Princess Celestia, and follow her to Canterlot. Princess Celestia tells the Cartoon Veterans that they should find some guards which should help them find Queen Chrysalis and the Pony Factory. Fortunately, they found the guards. Princess Celestia then explains that Queen Chrysalis uses the harvesters capture various ponies, and is extracting magic from their cutie marks in the factory. Queen Chrysalis also captured Shining Armour, Princess Cadance and Princess Flurry Heart. Princess Luna told the Cartoon Veterans that they must go into the Pony Factory and free all the ponies. After Supergirl asked if they have any secret agents (since he thought that it's like a spy movie), Princess Luna said that they have an agents in the Crystal Empire, who reveals to be the Mane 7,King Thorax, Discord and Spike, but they've been captured by a pony harvester. After destroying all the harvesters, the Cartoon Veterans go to the factory but during the journey, they find themselves on the chariot and the Changelings are going to make them their new crew for all eternity. Luckilly, the Changelings frees them after they bring back his old crew. When the Cartoon Veterans arrived to the Changeling Kingdom, they free the Mane 7,King Thorax, Discord and Spike, then freed all the ponies by opening the emergency vents. Later, they went up to the top of the Changeling Hive, they beat Queen Chrysalis and rescue Shining Armour, Princess Cadance and Princess Flurry Heart. The Cartoon Veterans find out that the villains are extracting energy for a Doomsday Device. In Metropolis, the Cartoon Veterans see Eclipso has made the fortress made of diamonds. They also find a crystal energy of the Amethyst from Super Hero High that is ending there, so they go in. After they re-activate the prisms, they get transported to Super Hero High, where they meet Principal Waller and Vice-Principal Gorilla Grodd. Waller explains that Eclipso is extracting the super energy from the school's Amethyst to feed the Doomsday Machine. After freeing the supers, they go to The Amethyst, where they defeat Ecliptor. Drago figured out that every time they beat their enemies, they're running away, which was a part of a plan. Finally, the Cartoon Veterans return to Edge City, where The Mask finds Lt. Mitch Kellaway in his lab and he also receives a message from Dr Pretorius that they've almost finished the Doomsday Machine and the Cartoon Veterans can't stop them. After Twilight Sparkle notices that Milo has fleas, The Mask says that Milo doesn't get the fleas. Then, he figured out how Dr Pretorius could spy on him; he was using a flea-bot inside Milo. So the Cartoon Veterans shrink themselves down and go to Milo's body. They beat a lot of mini flea-bots throughout Milo, and Dan Kuso and Drago, Supergirl and Twilight gain Milo's trust. They go to Milo's head and beat the giant flea-bot. The Mask used the flea-bot's circuitry and locate Dr Pretorius' secret lair, which is situated under an old warehouse. When they get to Dr Pretorius' Doomsday lab, they find The Syndicate in a wheel-like machine which shields them. They beat the Syndicate but they see that the Doomsday Device is still counting down to destroy the universe and it can't be stopped. Luckilly, Twilight Sparkle unpluggs the Doomsday Machine and saves the universe. After putting Dr Pretorius in jail, the Cartoon Veterans said themselves goodbye, but before they went, The Mask gave them the Cartoon Recallers in case of another event like this. Twilight Sparkle said that the Mask can visit her anytime he likes, but then she said she should get going, so she won't be charged by her brother for wasting his time, Bumblebee gave the Mask a copy of the Cybertron Thermos (since the real thermos had Steeljaw trapped inside, Bumblebee used The Mask's Matter Duplicator to make a copy), then Supergirl thanked The Mask for lending him her powers for holding Eclipso until Supergirl get back to Super Hero High. After this, the Mask says a familiar line: "Hey Kellaway. Wedgie!" then laughs and says one more line: "Somebody stop me!" Trivia * This film is based on NickToons Unite! Songs #My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song #The Mask Animated Series theme song #Get Your Cape On #Transformers Robots in Disguise (2015) theme Transcript Cartoon All-Stars Unite/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey